


Wait (Tsukishima Kei x Reader)

by lady_rice



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26886823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_rice/pseuds/lady_rice
Summary: You just can’t wait, can you?
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 228





	Wait (Tsukishima Kei x Reader)

Tsukishima's grip on your wrist is firm as he pulls you along the maze of corridors. Your shorter legs hurriedly move to catch up with his pace. You have no idea where he's dragging you to, but you shiver in nervous excitement. You had been subtly teasing him all day – casually touching his arm, pushing up your chest to brush his arm, tracing patterns on his thigh under the desk, sensually licking an ice cream in front of him...you shudder remembering how he glared at you.

You're pushed into a vacant room, and Tsukishima shuts the door behind you. He pushes you back against the wall, easily caging and towering over you. You gulp, looking up at him meekly. "Tsk." You would've flinched, but instead you rub your thighs together. The action doesn't go unnoticed. He smirks mockingly at you, "You fucking slut. Can't wait till we're out. You really want to get fucked here?"

He scoffs as you squirm, tearing your gaze away from his. You bite your lip, denying how your panties are wet just from his words. Tsukishima lets out another irritated, "Tsk."

He looks around the room – it's a small storage room for club equipment, a bit dusty but it'll do. He abruptly pulls you by the arm, shoving you to sit on an old desk. You yelp as your back hits the storage cabinet, the impact making a loud noise.

"Quiet, you slut." Tsukishima growls, and you whimper. He goes down into a crouch, wrenching your thighs apart, leaving them spread lewdly. Your face felt hot from arousal and excitement. Wasting no time, he pushes your short skirt out of the way. Seeing your damp panties, he sneers at you. "Aww, is someone being needy today?" You try to close your legs, but his firm hold has them locked. He roughly pulls your panties down your legs, the cloth nearly ripping. He thumbs the wet spot on the material, before pocketing it. You let out a protest, "Kei! Don't– I need that– Ah!"

You gasp at the sudden sting when he slaps your thigh. "Shut up, or I'll take your skirt too. Let everyone see how your cunt's always hungry for my cock." You whine softly, biting your lip to prevent any more noise. But your pussy clenches at the thought of being seen – being caught for everyone to see how much of a slut you are for him.

Tsukishima smirks, seeing your lustful daze. "So wet already. Look at this cunt, already dripping and I haven't done anything yet. Were you thinking about my cock all day? Bet you want to be seen with my cock deep in this tight little pussy."

Tsukishima wraps his arms around your hips, pulling your cunt closer to his face. You watch as his tongue darted out, lightly licking your inner thigh. He watches your flushed face, mock amusement clear in his eyes. You try to turn your head away, but a bite on your thigh stops you. "Why so shy now, slut? You've been acting like a bitch in heat all day, and now you're looking away?"

You whimper, keeping your eyes locked on his. You stammer out a meek, "P-please." He scoffs but obliges, starting to give kitten licks to your cunt. Tracing your outer lips, then moving to your slit. Using the tip of his tongue, he prods at your clit. Then his fingers move to spread your pussy open. He holds back a groan, looking at how your little hole clenches around nothing. 

He slowly thrusts a finger in your cunt. "What an eager bitch, you're so tight." He pushes another finger in, crooking them as you swallow down your moans. His long digits reach spots you can't, and it takes everything for you to keep quiet. You clench your fists at your sides – Tsukishima would just punish you more if you pull at his hair. His tongue soon joins in, slurping your juices. Your legs jerk, and you try to buck your hips; but he just pinches your thigh as a warning.

There's a loud slam when you throw your head back. Biting your fist, you try not to moan out loud. But you can't help calling out Tsukishima's name when his fingers find your spot and his mouth sucks on your clit. You're so close. _So, so close._

But Tsukishima pulls away and stands up, wiping his mouth with his sleeve. Your hand clutches at his shirt, desperately tugging at him. You were so close. "Please," you whine, "Please," anything that can finally push you over that edge.

He scoffs, "I thought I told you to be quiet, slutty bitch." He grabs your chin, tilting your face to make you look up at him. Seeing your teary eyes and flushed face fills him with a primal urge to fuck you.

"Please, Kei. I– Kei," you whimper, but your cries are cut off when he shoves his tongue in your mouth. You moan, tasting yourself. Your hands move to his crotch, but he grabs your wrists to stop them. A harsh slap to your thigh, and Tsukishima pulls away.

He wants nothing more than to be buried in your tight heat, to feel you dripping around him. But no, he won't give in. With a growl, he gives your thighs a final squeeze before stepping away from you completely. He ignores his aching cock and his own need. He pays no attention at your soft whines and just smooths out his clothes.

He glares down at you. You gulp, already ready to beg; but Tsukishima quickly orders you, "Wait for me at the apartment. Don't you dare to touch yourself, or else."

With that, he walks out, slamming the door behind him. You groan in frustration, feeling the stickiness between your thighs and the aching need to be filled. With shaky legs, you stand up to straighten out your clothes before heading directly to his apartment.


End file.
